Will
by coriswriting
Summary: Finchel drabble.  Prompt:  Finn discovers that his son has been smoking pot.  Prompt given by czarnabastet.


****Prompt: Finn finds out his son has been smoking pot.****

****Prompt given by czarnabastet****

Finn sat on his teenage son's bed, shaking his head in disbelief. In his hand, he held the joint he had just discovered in the pocket of the sweatshirt Will had borrowed from him last week. Unbelievable.

He should have seen this coming, he chided himself. Whatever sort of popularity Finn had in high school, Will had that times a thousand. Rachel always said he had Finn's devastatingly handsome smirk, which pretty much made the girls fall at his feet. He had a voice as boundless as Rachel's which guaranteed him all the male solos in Glee. A senior this year, he already had a full scholarship to Syracuse to play football. He was, on all accounts, a superstar. He always seemed to have decent judgement, but Finn and Rachel had been noticing lately that everything seemed to be going to his head. Bottom line, the kid thought he was invincible.

Finn looked up wearily as Will raced into the bedroom, no doubt having suddenly remembered what he had carelessly left in the pocket of the sweatshirt he told his dad to grab out of his closet. Will's eyes widened with alarm at the sight of his father holding up the joint and staring at him intently.

"You wanna tell me what's going on, Will?" Finn asked sternly.

"Dad—I—" Will stammered, "are you going to tell Mom about this?"

"Yes, I'm going to tell her about this, Will," Finn replied shortly, "your mom and I don't keep secrets from one another. But right now, you're going to talk to me. And I'd get started now, if I were you."

"Dad, I'm really sorry, I just—it was just a couple of times, I swear," Will reasoned nervously.

"Will, I'm just having a hard time understanding _why _you would do this," Finn said, shaking his head, "you've got a scholarship, the whole school loves you, you've got a great future ahead of you. Why would you risk getting busted and losing everything?"

"Dad, you just don't understand what it's like," Will pleaded, his voice cracking, "the pressure is insane. It's like, everybody wants something from me, everybody thinks I'm this big star, and I'm terrified of disappointing people. Sometimes I just feel like I can't handle it all."

"As a matter a fact, Will, I do know something about pressure," Finn said quietly, "I know what it's like to be pulled in a million different directions and to want everybody to like you. But being popular and pleasing everybody isn't what makes you a man, Will. What makes you a man is being able to stand strong, make the tough decisions, and quit driving yourself crazy worrying about what other people think. Your mom helped me learn that lesson."

"I know you're right," Will conceded, "but Dad, I guess I just don't think it's a big deal to just kinda let loose and take a break from reality every now and then. It's not like I'm going to get addicted or anything."

"I'll bet your grandfather thought the same thing when he started using drugs to deal with _his_ pain, Will," Finn replied, "but he ended up dying from an overdose. Is that what you want, Will? Is a fate like that worth a good time?"

"I didn't know," Will said in a whisper, "I—I'm sorry. You've never talked about it."

"No, I haven't. For the same reason my mom waited so long to tell me," Finn said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "It's not the kind of thing that you really want your kids to know about their grandparents. But I guess I should have told you. I should have told you how it hurt me and your grandma, how his drug addiction eventually destroyed all chances of him getting his life back. If I had known you and I would be sitting her like this one day, I _would_ have talked about it."

"I'm so sorry, Dad," Will said softly, "I really am. I won't do it again, I swear."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Finn nodded, "but we're not done talking about this. We're going to sit down with your mother as soon as she gets back from rehearsal. And you're grounded until further notice. But you need to know that I love you, Will. No matter what. We're all gonna get through this."

"Wait, Dad," Will said suddenly as Finn got up to leave the room. He grabbed his dad and hugged him tightly.

"I really am sorry," he said quietly as he let go.

"I know," said Finn, patting Will on the shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

Finn and Rachel sank into bed, emotionally drained from the tearful family discussion they'd just concluded.

"_That_ was the toughest thing we've ever had to deal with as parents," Rachel said, her voice hoarse from crying.

She held onto Finn, burying her face in his soft white t-shirt. He squeezed her closer to him and rubbed her back gently. After all these years, she still felt all the comfort and safety she ever needed in his strong arms. He too found reassurance and peace in the touch of her hand across his heart.

"It's going to be okay, baby," he said, kissing her forehead, "just another bump in the road. Nothing we can't handle."

"Nothing we can't handle," she agreed, sniffling, "I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel," he said, closing his eyes, knowing even more than before that they could get through anything.


End file.
